


Tale of a Leopard Jasper (Strength in Numbers)

by hubbletuff



Series: The Tales of the Paladin Gems (that Steven Universe au no one asked for) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbletuff/pseuds/hubbletuff
Summary: He, Shiro, and the rebel Pearl named Sam were found and attacked by Zarkon once, and though they suffered, they lived to fight another day. During the fight, G-O-L-D-7 had accidentally shot off a piece of Zarkon’s golden robe. Shiro cut the singed edges off and G-O-L-D-7 wore it like a headband.That was the day he decided on the name Hunk Garrett.





	Tale of a Leopard Jasper (Strength in Numbers)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so late. I wrote it a long time ago and I've been procrastinating posting it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leopard Jaspers are shatterers with fierce attitude, but Leopard Jasper #71181852020 Cut G-O-L-D-7 had never felt that way. He much more liked to pick the flowers that grew naturally on the planet he was made on, Garrett, but he was told that was against code and was forced to throw his bouquets away.

No Leopard Jasper ever became strong by watching the beautiful, he was told. No Leopard Jasper ever became strong by comforting soon-to-be-shattered gems. G-O-L-D-7 didn't want to be strong like his brothers and sisters, he wanted to help fellow gems. He wanted to protect them. Instead he was told to the opposite.

Which was why, when the Obsidian that called himself Shiro offered G-O-L-D-7 a deal on Earth, he accepted. He would protect this planet and all its inhabitants if it was the last thing he did.

He, Shiro, and the rebel Pearl named Sam were found and attacked by Zarkon once, and though they suffered, they lived to fight another day. During the fight, G-O-L-D-7 had accidentally shot off a piece of Zarkon’s golden robe. Shiro cut the singed edges off and G-O-L-D-7 wore it like a headband.

That was the day he decided on the name Hunk Garrett.

…

Hunk was a little scared of the new guy that Shiro had brought back from his check on the Kindergarten after thousands of years. He couldn't have been there that long, though he was short and not as buff as other Moonstones. Maybe he had come out late.

He chose a name for himself, Matt. He and Sam bonded quickly over their love of technology, especially the Earth kind. The beginnings of a steam era.

But Hunk could see what Sam could not, that Shiro and Matt were very, very quickly forming a tight relationship. Sam and him had repeatedly walked in on the two fusing or kissing. They were extremely close and extremely in love.

Which is why Hunk was pretty concerned when Shiro met Allura. He had gone to her concert and fallen in love at first site.

“She's a firecracker of a woman, Hunk! I love her more than I've ever loved anyone.” It was as if he had completely forgotten Matt had ever existed, he shattered the poor man, and Hunk and Sam were left to comfort the broken personality before them. Matt turned into a ghost of his former self, especially when Allura had Keith, and Shiro was gone. Forever.

It was strange for everyone, but Matt and Allura took it the hardest. They had that and one other thing in common: they would protect Keith with everything they had.

Hunk would love to feel the need to protect someone that strongly.

…

Blue Sandstone was unstoppable, they were perfect and they knew it. Pure genius and strength, morality and logic, and humble, too! They could do whatever they wanted, there was no one to stop them! Oh, but they were hardly ever there, so they had to take these opportunities seriously…

No one could stop them now, even if they were made up of a perfect gem and a defective one.

…

Blue Sandstone was a mistake.

…

They knew Homeworld was upon them when the Peridot arrived. She had long hair, which was quite unusual. She must have been important.

They chased her off of Earth, but she just came back with a bigger ship and a crew.

That was when they lost Matt to the unstable Chrysoprase. But it had turned out that Matt had done it to protect them, pulling the fusion into the deep blue sea, never to be seen for another year.

…

Pidge had become a vital part of the Paladins, even though she lived in the country with Coran. She had even been there when Matt came home, and she, him, and Sam had become a family! Hunk and Pidge were good friends, too, as they were both interested in Earth’s flora and fauna.

They protected it, like they should, but it was clear that Pidge was still upset over having once tried to destroy the Paladins. But she continued to love this planet and her freedom as if it was her birthright, though she had been made to gather information and to essentially be a prisoner unto herself.

She had no way to protect herself anymore, so Coran did it for her, taught her about Earth and the way things worked.

Hunk could only dream of defending a defenseless person in such a close way, to form a familial bond enough to protect them with your life. So he protected Earth.

…

He fought Haggar while Sam died. It was what he would have wanted him to do. He saved the universe from the Diamonds’ reign once and for all. A hero for everyone.

Pidge was so tired, so, so tired after the battle. She had been there when Sam was reduced to a pile of gem shards. And, as his surrogate daughter, she was hit the hardest because of it, but Matt was there for her, protecting her from the demons now inside her head, clawing to get out, louder than ever before. Sam had wanted them to be happy, and against all odds, they were.

…

Hunk had fallen in love with Shay the moment he first saw her. She had just moved to Beach City, and was Lance’s neighbor, so naturally the man introduced her to the Paladins. Hunk had done nothing but stutter when he met her. It was barely a greeting.

But for some reason, she found it endearing, cute even! Before he could blink, before he could taken in her bright personality fully, before she left the temple after her first visit with Lance, she asked him on a real Earth date.

He was lucky he could even form the words to say yes.

That first date turned into a second, then a third, and then a tenth. Hunk loved her with all his heart. He finally understood what Shiro had meant by loving someone more that’s you ever thought possible, Shiro’s story was happening to him every time he was with Shay.

But his story was even more similar to Shiro’s.

Shay got pregnant.

He had another nine months with his friends, no, his family, with Shay, before Dylan was born.

…

Dylan often wondered about his father, who he had been, how he had acted. So many had told him that his dad was the nicest man they ever knew. Those people were the closest his gem father could ever have to a family, and so…

He protected them with all his life.


End file.
